Did You Know That I Adore You?
by Miss Cullen -I wish
Summary: -Sequel to ATGAAT- After the Fifth life for Lynette, Jaylyn, and Evey seems terribly dull without V's unique presence in the Shadow Gallery. Things change when an unexpected gift straight from God himself arrives in the black-drapped Gallery.
1. The Sixth

****

A/N All I can say is that my muses pointed out that the story couldn't end with V not dieing in Evey's arms. It just didn't work. I apologize, in advance, for the amount of song in this chapter. I hope you will forgive me once you read the songs.

I don't think any of us have quite gotten over the shock. It was impossible not to grieve the loss of our hero, the one person in this country who new the slightest thing about Jaylyn and I; yet, even V knew less about us than about himself.

Evey was taking V's death the hardest, naturally. I mean, after all, she had loved him in a way neither Jaylyn nor I did. It had been less then twenty-four hours since _it_ happened and Evey wouldn't let go of V's extra cloak, but at least she had stopped sobbing loudly. I'm not saying she shouldn't be crying, quite the opposite in fact, but at least she was doing so quietly. The heart-wrenching sobs were almost too much to bear.

_Empty spaces fill me up with holes  
Distant faces with no place left to go  
Without you, within me I can find no rest  
Where I'm going is anybody's guess_

The sound of a familiar song drew me from the niche behind Barbie (You remember, the suit of armor?) where I had been hiding. Evey stood in front of the Wurlitzer, the glowing light making her look thinner than she was.

_I tried to go on like I never knew you  
I'm awake but my world is half asleep  
I pray for this heart to be unbroken  
But without you all I'm going to be is, incomplete_

Voices tell me I should carry on  
But I am swimming in an ocean all alone  
Baby, my baby  
It's written on your face  
You still wonder if we made a big mistake

Jaylyn appeared beside me silently and looked at me questionably; neither of us knew V had liked this song and there was no other music source hooked to the Wurlitzer. Somehow, V didn't strike me as a Backstreet Boys fan, no matter how great the song was.

_I tried to go on like I never knew you  
I'm awake but my world is half asleep  
I pray for this heart to be unbroken  
But without you all I'm going to be is, incomplete_

_I don't mean to drag it on  
But I can't seem to let you go  
I don't wanna make you face this world alone  
I wanna let you know. . ._

_I've try to go on like I never knew you  
I'm awake but my world is half asleep  
I pray for this heart to be unbroken  
But without you what I'm going to be is, incomplete. . ._

_Incomplete. . ._

Oh, Evey. You poor thing, you've lost so much more then we could ever understand.

"'Though miles may lie between us, we're never far apart, for love doesn't count the miles, it's measured by the heart.'" I quoted to her softly "Evey, he will always be here with us. When ever you believe yourself to be at an end, you are truly at a beginning."

I resisted the urge to hug her, knowing it would only make it worse. In fact, by the looks of things, I believe I made it worse by speaking. I left the Shadow Gallery carrying a small lit candle with a cloak thrown over my shoulders.

Standing in front of what was left of Parliament, I felt my tears finally spill over and run down my cheeks. An ex-Finger walked over to me and seemed determined to make me leave.

"You can't be here. Leave now."

"No." I replied softly

He started to pull out his badge, but my knife plunged into his gut stopped him.

"I said no. I came here to mourn one of my closest friends; I came to mourn V. Leave me be."

He fell to the ground in a pool of blood at my feet; I doubted he'd even heard all of what I said. As more ex-Fingers started to make their way towards me, I lifted my chin defiantly and began to sing.

_"Goodbye England's rose  
May you ever grow in our hearts  
You were the grace that placed itself  
Where lives were torn apart  
You called out to our country  
And you whispered to those in pain  
Now you belong to heaven  
And the stars spell out your name_

_And it seems to me you lived your life  
Like a candle in the wind  
Never fading with the sunset  
When the rain set in  
And your footsteps will always fall you  
Along England's greenest hills  
Your candle's burned out long before  
Your legend never will"_

I know Elton John originally wrote it for Princess Diana, but I believe it would work very well as a tribute to V. Much as it might have seemed otherwise, V truly was a candle in the wind. I just hoped V wouldn't be_ too_ offended by having a song sang for him that had been written about a woman

_"Loveliness we've lost  
These empty days without your smile  
This torch we'll always carry  
For our nation's golden child  
And even though we try  
The truth brings us to tears  
All our words cannot express  
The joy you brought us through the years_

_And it seems to me you lived your life  
Like a candle in the wind  
Never fading with the sunset  
When the rain set in  
And your footsteps will always fall you  
Along England's greenest hills  
Your candle's burned out long before  
Your legend never will_

_Goodbye England's rose  
May you ever grow in our hearts  
You were the grace that placed itself  
Where lives were torn apart  
Goodbye England's rose  
From a country lost without your soul  
Who'll miss the wings of your compassion  
More than you'll ever know_

_And it seems to me you lived your life  
Like a candle in the wind  
Never fading with the sunset  
When the rain set in  
And you footsteps will always fall you  
Along England's greenest hills  
Your candle's burned out long before  
Your legend never will"_

I bowed my head for a moment and closed my eyes. _Please God, be merciful to him. I truly believe he meant the best for this country while using the chance to seek his revenge. He's been hurt so much, God, allow him to find peace for once and allow him to be loved as Evey, Jaylyn, and I loved him. If you find it in your heart, would you send him back to us so he can see how much he was loved? I know I ask a lot, but I do so out of love._

I looked up and made my way into the nearest tube station, wiping my eyes. It was senseless to cry now.


	2. The Underground

****

A/N This is where it gets good. . .Lol. That was so corny! Sorry for the short chapter.

The instant I reached the Underground, something told me to go the opposite direction of the Shadow Gallery. I walked clear to where rubble from Parliament blocked the tunnel and just stood there, staring at the wall. I was beginning to seriously doubt why I had come here when I thought I heard a moan from a tunnel branching off the one I was in.

I pulled a knife out and cautiously made my way toward the sound, my candle held out in front of me giving off a little light. I knew my candle would give away my position to anyone planning on hurting me, but I wasn't going to try to feel my way through the tunnel. _Maybe I was just hearing--wait, what's that? _I held my candle a little higher and gasped as a white mask loomed out of the darkness at me.

"V?" I asked as I dropped to my knees next to the figure lying on the ground.

"L-Lynette. . ." He whispered

"Oh, God. We have to get you out of here."

I was afraid to run back to the Shadow Gallery for help for two reasons. One, I would have to explain and I couldn't get Evey's hopes up if he didn't make it. Two, I wasn't sure if he would still be alive when I got back. But what to do? I couldn't carry him back by myself, he had to weigh at least two hundred pounds. I couldn't use Finch because I didn't know how to get ahold of him--although I would bet that he was at Parliament--and I didn't know how he would react to seeing V alive. That only left one option.

I pulled out my cell phone and pondered it for a moment. I carried it out of habit and had never tried to use it while here; however, it was worth a shot. I walked out to the main tunnel where I had a better signal and dialed Jaylyn's number, knowing she would have hers with her at all times.

"Hello?"

"Jaylyn?" I asked cautiously

"Lynette!"

"Jaylyn, I need your help. It's an emergency."

"Oh my god, what's wrong?! Where are you?!?"

"Take the tunnel to Parliament to the very end and turn down the last tunnel on the left. Hurry."

I heard the door to the Shadow Gallery slam shut before she hung up. I went back to V and sat down to wait, and I didn't have to wait long.

"Lynette?" I heard Jaylyn call

I walked out to the entrance of the tunnel, seeing the flashlight in her hands bobbing up and down as she ran.

"Over here!" She ran over to me the instant she spotted me. "Jaylyn, be prepared for a shock. We mustn't tell Evey, I don't know if she could take it if he died again."

"What are you talking about?" She asked as we made our way to my candle, which was still next to V.

"Not what, who. As you know who is the form following the function of what, and _what_ it is, is a man in a mask."

"Care to put that--OH MY GOD!!" She screamed as V came into sight.

V moaned again and I slapped my hand over her mouth.

"Do you want someone to hear you and come looking?!" I hissed.

"Mmmmmmmmm?"

"What?" I asked, removing my hand

"How is he still alive?"

"'Forged in war, born of death, saved by love'"**[1]** I quoted, shrugging.

I never could remember how Jaylyn and I managed to get V back to the Shadow Gallery and into his room with Evey seeing us. I suppose that's because the Authoress couldn't figure out a way for us to do it without hurting him further.

**_Shut up, character!! You're ruining it!!_**

_Yes, well, you're mean so there! -sticks out tongue at Authoress-_

**You know, it's times like this I consider killing you off.**

_-La gapseth!!-_

Anyway, moving on with the story.

V wouldn't be happy when he woke up, for now it wasn't _if_, but _when_. He had been home for three days and had yet to wake up. Jaylyn or I was always at his side so he would have someone to rant at when he woke up. I suppose you're wondering why he would be angry. That's very simple; Jaylyn and I had taken everything but his underwear off him to tend to his wounds. His underwear were black with pink love hearts, by the way.**[2] **

Everything was going fine until Evey caught me walking out of V's room with bloody bandages in my hands.

"I knew something was going on!"

"Evey, I. . ." I took a deep breath "I was afraid this would happen. Please, Evey, know that the only reason Jaylyn and I didn't tell you is because we didn't want to get your hopes up if something went wrong. I'm so very sorry for keeping it from you."

"So V _is_ in there?"

I sighed in defeat "Yes."

"I have to see him!" She made a move to run into his room, but I caught her arm.

"You can't! He's going to be so angry when he wakes up anyway, please, don't anger him further."

"What do you mean?" She asked innocently

"Evey. . .you know he was shot multiple times, Jaylyn and I have done what we can. But, to do even that we had to. . .please understand, we wouldn't have if it could've been avoided. He'll be so angry with us, allow him a shred of dignity and let him show you when he's ready."

"Oh. . ._OH!_" She finally understood.

**A/N HUZZAH!! I made a V lives fic!! I kinda hoped someone would see that coming, but I don't think anyone did. I think this one is much more believable, anyway. I _adore_ V lives fics, but almost all of them have him hopping off the train, walking what must be two miles to the Shadow Gallery, and tending to his own wounds once there all while riddled with hundreds of bullets. Never made much sense to me. I mean, I know he's supposed to heal really fast (or at least that's my interpretation) but still that's a bit out there.**

**[1] Jackson Rathbone**

**[2] Kudos to Lady Nightlord! I know we came up with some funnier ones, but I seemed to have misplaced them. These were the only ones I could find. It's better then nothing! Ooo, would that be a good thing, V going commando? O.o I'm not sure if that would be going a bit too far. Hmm, food for thought.**


	3. V's Underwear

V's eyelids fluttered on the fourth day and I ran to get Jaylyn.

"Jaylyn! You've got to come here, now!!"

Evey was shouting, wanting to know what was going on, Jaylyn was rubbing her eyes sleepily because I'd woken her up, and I was jumping up and down from excitement. V was waking up!!

Jaylyn and I leaned over him, probably a little too closely. V opened his eyes and blinked several times before speaking.

"J-Jaylyn, would you get me something to drink while Lynette. . .explains what is going on?"

Jaylyn bolted out the door and I sighed heavily. This wasn't something I wanted to discuss the very moment he woke up, but he was insistent. I sat gently on the edge of the bed and explained quickly, leaving out the part about Jaylyn and I stripping him. Jaylyn walked in with a glass of water and I started to help V sit up. The instant my hands touched his skin, however, he jumped a mile in the air and started shouting.

"WHY AM I BLOODY STARKERS?!?"

"Well, V, technically you still have on your underwear." I corrected "Which, I might add, are extremely unique."

"I DON'T HAVE ON UNDERWEAR!! WHERE THE BLOODY HELL ARE MY UNDERWEAR?!"

I looked at Jaylyn incredulously "You took of his _underwear_?!"

"I couldn't help it!" She wailed "It was too much temptation! He was just so _pretty_, I had to see the rest!"

"You couldn't have at least put them back?!?"

She picked at her nails, looking like she was between a rock and a hard place. Which she was.

"I wanted to keep them." She finally said.

"Alright, that's it." I said "You know what? You're going to Lark Hill for a week."

"Do I get to take--"

"NO!" I interrupted "GO GET HIS UNDERWEAR!!"

"Ok." She sighed dejectedly as she walked out "But he may not want them back once he knows what was going on with them."

I stared after her, my mouth in an 'o' of horror. She didn't. . .she couldn't have. . .she _did_. Oh my god! I turned back to V, my face burning with shame.

"V, I am so sorry. . .I had no idea she would--"

"Just go get me some underwear." He indicated the dresser on the far wall "Top drawer."

I rifled through the drawer, probably ticking off V by looking at every pair. What? I wanted to find the best ones for him to wear. If I was going to get to look at him in his boxers, I at least wanted them to be awesome. _Spongebob, Sesame Street, Fishnet. . ._ I stopped, staring at the underwear in amazement _Wait, fishnet? I don't even wanna know. _I shook my head and went back to digging.

"Care to explain?"

I held up a particularly ugly pair of boxers covered in an outdated floral. The pattern looked like it belonged on curtains in a nursing home, not on underwear.

"I don't have to explain my underwear to you. And I don't plan on it."

"Alright. Just curious."

I made to toss them to him, before he cleared his throat and indicated I should get a different pair. Spoil sport. I by-passed the pair I was most curious about (They had Viagra written all over them. Literally.) and tossed him the pair that were lime green with orange cupcakes on them instead. **[3]**

I met Jaylyn in the main hall; I going to make V something to eat, Jaylyn bringing him his underwear. I made a face at the strange pair of underwear.

"Will you go wash those? I'm gonna doubt V'll even want them back, but at least you can wash them before you offer them to him."

VEV

I sat a tray containing chicken noodle soup (From a can, but V didn't need to know that), a grilled cheese sandwich, and a glass of orange juice on the nightstand. V had been awake for about a week, now, and Jaylyn and I'd had a hard time keeping him in his bed.

Guy Fawkes grinned at me as V watched me, waiting for me to leave. I sighed and sat down on the edge of his bed.

"V. . .how are you feeling?"

"Perfectly fine."

"Well," I wrapped my hand around the back of my neck and then pulled it away. I had a habit of doing that when I was nervous. "Evey's been trying to get in here all week and I'm just not sure I can keep her out anymore."

"You've been keeping Eve from me?" He seemed sort of angry

"I didn't think you'd be up to it. I mean, considering what went on at the train station and all."

"Oh." He sat in silence, staring at his hands. "Let her in."

I groaned silently as I opened the door and Evey rushed in. This was going to end very badly. Jaylyn and I resolved to go get our hair cut back to normal while the two love-birds had a nice little chat. Jaylyn was thrilled that her hair had grown out and she'd be able to get a pixie cut in her natural hair color. Her mother had let her dye her hair black, but she refused to let her cut it how she wanted; well, her mother wasn't here now so that was no problem. It was now going to be a lot less obvious for us to whack off our hair then if we had before the fifth.

**[3] I have a feeling that one of Lady Nightlord and my funny underwear designs had somthing to do with this, but I might be wrong.**

**Jaylyn and Lynette are now up on missculleniwish(dot)webs(dot)com so you can see what they look like. :) Be nice and comment while you're there, please. Sorry for the short chapter, by the way. **


	4. Does V Like Bananas? Yes, Yes He Does

**A/N I found a hilarious video on Youtube that you must watch!! Please? You'll love it, I promise. You can find it on my personal website (misscullleniwish(dot)webs(dot)com) It'll be on a page called "VFV videos" feel free to check out the others on there too. Be nice and check out the rest of the site while you're there, please!**

"Love is a perky elf dancing a merry little jug and then suddenly he turns on you with a miniature machine gun." **[4]**

"Matt Groening!!" Jaylyn said triumphantly.

"Very good." I said, looking toward the doorway where Evey had appeared. "Ah, bonjour mademoiselle!" I held up an empty plate "Now, would you care for a cup of tea with your egg?"

Evey got what I was intimidating. "That is not even funny."

_How can you see into my eyes  
Like open doors?  
Leading you down into my core,  
Where I've become so numb.  
_  
Evey sat down and slipped a pancake off the stack before digging in. V walked in a moment later and Jaylyn gave him a mischievous grin. That could not be good_._

_Without a soul,  
My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold,  
Until you find it there and lead it back  
Home._

I saw her approach him from the corner of my eye as I sat the last of the pancakes on the table.

"Do you like bananas, V?"

_Oh god, not_ that.

_(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside.  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside._

_(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark.  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run.  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone.  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become._

"Yes, why?"

I turned to see Jaylyn flash page 281 of the V For Vendetta graphic novel (We had just been discussing that page, that's how I knew exactly which one it was) right in V's face so he couldn't miss the picture she wanted him to see. **[5]**

"V LIKES BANANAS!!"

_Now that I know what I'm without,  
You can't just leave me._

_Breathe into me and make me real.  
Bring me to life.  
_  
He snatched the novel out of her hands and looked at the page she had flashed at him.

"Jaylyn, comic books aren't good reading material. They. . ." He flipped over the book and stared at the front cover. "Oh. . .my god."

_(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside.  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside.  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark.  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run.  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone.  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become._

It was the first time any of us had ever heard V say something like that, and it caught the attention of everyone in the room. The graphic novel slipped from his fingers and landed with a dull thud on the table, the drawing of V's mask staring up knowingly.

_Bring me to life.  
(I've been living a lie.  
There's nothing inside)  
Bring me to life._

_Frozen inside without your touch,  
Without your love, darling.  
Only you are the life among the dead._

Evey looked from the novel to V, then to Jaylyn and I, her eyes begging for an explanation. I sighed and left the room for a moment.

"Now that Jaylyn has let the cat out of the bag, there's something you should see."

I tossed the DVD of V For Vendetta the Authoress had included with the graphic novel the last time she had dumped things on Jaylyn's head.

_(All of this sight,  
I can't believe I couldn't see  
Kept in the dark  
but you were there in front of me)  
I've been sleeping a 1000 years it seems.  
I've got to open my eyes to everything.  
(Without a thought  
Without a voice  
Without a soul  
Don't let me die here.  
There must be something more).  
Bring me to life.  
_  
V reached out and picked up the DVD gingerly, as if he was afraid it would explode. In a way, it _was_ exploding; it was exploding his personal world and showing him a whole new side of things.

_(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside.  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside.  
(Save me)  
__There's nothing inside)  
Bring me to life_

_Call my name and save me from the dark.  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run.  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone.  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become._

Bring me to life.  
(I've been living a lie.** [6]**

"That is how I knew so much about you when I showed up, V, and how Jaylyn did too when she got here. You're fictional characters where we're from, you don't exist anywhere but in the minds of VFV fans, Alan Moore, and David Lloyd."

V started to reach down and open the graphic novel, but Jaylyn slammed her hand down on it.

"You might not want to read that, or watch the movie." She said "It might be too much for you. I mean, it's about you two. It goes into great detail about pretty much everything, except what you look like, V. It never tells you that. There's always a great un-masking for superheroes, but not for you." She smiled ironically "You take off your mask once in the movie, smash it into a mirror, cover your face with your hands, and the wig creates a lot of shadow. You never see anything."

"Out of the two," I added "I suggest the movie. You're a bit too insane in the graphic novel for my tastes. I prefer the romantic-at-heart version in the movie."

V swept the movie off the table and made his way toward the Telly Room. I groaned. _I didn't mean now, V. I meant later._

**A/N [5] I find this picture funny and always think "V likes bananas!!!" when I see it. You can find it on my website under A Teenage Girl And A Terrorist / Did You Know That I Adore You? in the photo gallery.**

**[6] Wake Me Up Inside by Evanescene**


	5. V, Evey, And The VFV DVD

"V, wait!" I called, chasing after him "You don't want to watch that!"

He turned and I felt his eyes bore holes into my own.

"You told me to watch the movie."

"Yeah, but. . ." He started the DVD "I didn't mean _now_."

It was too late. He settled into the couch as Evey wandered in followed by Jaylyn who had a huge bowl of popcorn in her hands. I sat next to V, rubbing my temples. This was going to be a long morning.

"How did you come across this?" V asked as the menu popped up and he hit play.

"Well, we had just read Fahrenheit 451 in our sophomore English class. Mrs. McClure, our teacher, had us watch this because it's along the same theme lines as the book. Oppressive government, and all that. It wasn't that old at the time, it had come out in '06 and we watched it in '08, about two weeks before Guy Fawkes Day, which is ironic in a way. I ended up here not long after. Besides, this movie is so black-listed that the black-list doesn't even know it's black-listed."

"You realize that last bit made no sense, right?" Jaylyn asked before being Shhh'd by Evey.

V didn't say anymore as Evey's voice-over started. Evey (the one in the room) started at hearing her voice coming from the TV.

_"No one escape their past. No one escapes judgment." _Lewis Prothero said a while later from the TV

"Damn straight! Ask V, no one gets away with anything forever." Jaylyn said from the floor where she was leaning on V's legs.

"Shut up, Jaylyn! We've seen this a thousand times, they're just now seeing it."

I leaned into V's side, mirroring what Evey was doing on his other side. Poor V, he had three females using him as a lounge and could do nothing about it. Sometimes I wondered if all the estrogen in the Shadow Gallery would slowly cause V to get more in touch with his feminine side. He was sort of already in touch with it when Jaylyn, Evey, and I showed up so I wonder how worse it could get.

As long as he didn't start watching High School Musical with Evey, saying "Zac Efron is so hawwwwwt!!" and giving us many-petties, I think we'll be fine. Although, if he started baking I would love him forever. With some of the things he cooks, I wondered sometimes if he had Betty Crocker on speed dial.

"Evey, I always meant to say this" I said, as Evey brandished her mace at V on the TV "Nice mace. Can I call it Wonder-Mace since you always whip it out in tight spots?"

Jaylyn snorted and Evey kicked her lightly in the side. I mentally recited V's intro speech along with him and then grinned as I remembered a video I'd found on Youtube. Someone had given V's intro speech captions in words we could all understand, and it was hilarious. **[7]**

VEV

At the end, when it showed all of London marching to Parliament I could almost feel V swell with pride. He'd had no idea what was going on and was truly just now seeing his mission completed. I mean, he knew it had been completed but now he was watching it.

The credits began and Jaylyn stood up, stretching.

"Well, here's one to ruin it for you, V. have you ever seen Peaches? It came out in '04?"

"Yes."

"The main guy in that, Alan, that's the same guy who played you. Talk about ruin the character once you see the actor."

V sat in silence, contemplating the movie I guess, while Jaylyn and I went about turning off the movie and cleaning up after breakfast. Evey wandered off toward her room, probably to get dressed for the day.

"V?" I said, breaking V out of his staring contest with the TV "You're really flexible and, I was wondering, can you do the splits?"

"No."

"What he means to say is, 'Not without giving 'The Nutcracker' a whole new meaning.'!"**[8]** Jaylyn shouted from the kitchen.

"Jaylyn, you read too much fanfiction."

"Fanfiction?" V asked.

"Don't tell me you've never heard of it!" He stared at me "Do you have internet?"

He nodded and I dragged him into what I called the Computer Room and plopped him down in the chair. I typed in the URL for my FanFiction profile and watched the virtual dust fly off of it._ It's still working!! _Yay! I brought up one of my favorite smut-y stories in one window and my favorite humor one in another.

He made it through the humor one ok, only asking me what a few things were that didn't exist here--er in his time. He freaked out once when the story insinuated that he'd had random phone sex. However, he got about two paragraphs into the smut-y one before flipping out completely.

"What the bloody hell are you giving me to read?!?" He cried, recoiling from the computer screen.

"Relax and read a bit more."

He seemed to comply until he got to the 'I've seen them all before. I've _felt_ them all before.'**[9]** line.

_"That's it! _I'm not reading anymore!"

"Geez, she was just licking a spoon." I pouted.

I meandered my way into the main room where Jaylyn was unpacking something. She pulled out everything from tampons to a bag of chips and sat them on the couch next to V.

"What else have you got in there? Chocolate rations? Boy Scout knife? Army-issue contraceptives?"**[10]** I asked.

"Um," she dug around a bit "I _do _have those Army-issue things. Here, V, I have no use for them." She tossed a box of condoms on V's lap.

I burst out laughing. I swear, V's mask even blushed as he picked up the box with two fingers and tossed them under the couch. Jaylyn glanced at me over the couch in a way that clearly said 'Find a camera, we're going to have some fun with those.' and not in a perverted way.

****

A/N And because I want the fun with contraceptives to be a separate chappie, this one's really freaking short. Sorry! V's losing it over the condoms and what I plan to do with them. He does _not _like my ideas. Oh well, he'll have to get over it. I'm proud of myself, BTW. I've gotten at least three--albeit short--chapters out in less then 24 hours. Go me!

[7] On my website, it's freaking hilarious

[8] From Exposure: Barre by SalaciousVictorian (In my favorite stories)

[9] From Lick by SalaciousVictorian (Also in my favorite stories)

[10] Silk Specter II, _Watchmen_


	6. Fun With Contraceptives And Cameras

****

A/N He, he, he. V's not talking to me over this one. These are just going to be short 'skits', if you will, and not connected like a normal chapter.

Jaylyn seemed to decide that on top of placing condoms in random, awkward places, we would do everything on the 'Ways To Annoy V' list we'd made months ago. We had already done ten of them without realizing it, so they were scratched off the list and two of them involved Sutler, so they were gone as well. _Time to get to work!_

I'd discovered V's camera a while back and we enlisted it to catch all the hilarity. The first 'scene' was set in Evey's bedroom with the camera hidden in a laundry basket and myself playing the part of a nice roommate doing laundry.

"Evey? Evey! Wake up!"

"Huh?" Evey sat up groggily

"Cupid left you a present under your pillow and asked me to wake you up to get it." I said, adjusting the basket a bit so the camera was pointed up more.

She fished around under her pillow and pulled out her 'gift' from 'Cupid'. She stared at it for a minute before comprehending what it was.

"Why the hell is there a condom under my pillow?!?" she screeched, throwing the offensive bit of rubber across the room.

"Don't look a gift horse in the mouth, Evey."

I walked out of the room and switched off the camera. Scene one ended well, I think.

VEV

"F?" Jaylyn called "F? F!"

She stormed up behind V, pretending to finally find him while I was hidden in the shadows with the camera; scene two, action!

"F, why didn't you acknowledge me?!"

"Jaylyn," V said slowly "my name is V and you know that."

"No it's not."

"Technically, no, but I go by V."

"No you don't! You go by F, silly. V is the _dog's_ name."

"Dog?" V asked flatly "What dog?"

"Lynette didn't tell you? We got a puppy! Here, I'll show you."

She disappeared for a minute and returned holding our chocolate lab puppy.

"See? This is V. You're a good puppy, aren't you V?" She said, scratching his ears "Yes you are. You only destroyed one priceless painting, yes you did."

"What?!" V took a minute to calm down over the 'destroyed a priceless painting' thing "You can't name the dog V because that is _my_ name."

"You're impossible!" Jaylyn yelled, stomping away.

VEV

I was hiding in the corner of the main room, again, while Jaylyn stood where V couldn't see her holding a trash bag of blown-up condoms. I refused to help her blow them up; I was just the camera jockey while she came up with the ideas and did them. Except for Evey's, that one was my idea but I wanted to leave it in the package, Jaylyn insisted that we didn't. Once she got an idea in her head, there was no getting rid of it.

V was practicing with Barbie (he had taken off the wig and dress long ago) when Jaylyn started throwing the. . ._balloons_ at him. It was sort of funny, if you were in third grade or were really perverted.

That night, once we were positive that V and Evey were both asleep, Jaylyn and I snuck into the computer room and added porn music to the recording before putting it over The Count Of Monte Cristo. It was, again, Jaylyn's idea but I had to do it because I knew how to. It took about an hour, but we managed to put every DVD in the _wrong_ case, after that, and make it look like we'd done nothing. Now all we had to do was wait.

We didn't have to wait long the next morning, although we weren't waiting for Evey. However, she decided to watch a movie before V did.

"V! All the DVD are screwed up!"

"What do you mean, Eve?" V asked, appearing beside her suddenly.

"They're in the wrong cases!"

"Hmm." He opened a case at random "It seems you're right. Which movie did you want?"

"The Count Of Monte Cristo."

I about fell over from laughing so hard--silently, of course. Jaylyn looked at me and mouthed 'Bonus points!!' before cracking up herself.

"Ah, here it is!" V said after ten minutes of opening cases.

I shoved my fist in my mouth to stifle my giggles when he started the movie. Evey blushed bright red and V dropped his head into his hands.

"Jaylyn! Lynette!" He yelled in the same way a parent does when they're extremely mad.

"Time to go!" I said as we darted off into the Shadow Gallery

VEV

"V. . .why is you're wig _blue_?" Evey asked as V walked out of his room.

"Jaylyn."

"And the mask is purple because. . .?"

"Lynette."

"All of them?" She indicated both the mask and wig.

"Yes."

"And. . .which one is responsible for the wall?"

V's head snapped up. "What wall?"

Evey pointed at the wall behind him and he turned slowly. Jaylyn and I had tried to add a bedroom for ourselves, but I don't think that was what made him so mad. You see, we couldn't find anything that was supposed to be used to cut stone so we used his knives.

"My knives. . ." He sounded close to tears

Evey cleared her throat "V, this may not be the best time, but"

She pressed a button on the Wurlitzer and he about fainted. We had intended to replace all the music with rock n roll, but decided last minute to replace it with screamo. Now, I'm not saying that screamo is terrible (I don't like it, myself) but it was even farther from the jazz-type stuff he had then rock n roll.

"and then there's the kitchen. . ." Evey continued.

So we'd had a busy night. We painted his masks, dyed his wigs, destroyed his knives and a wall, switched all the music in the Wurlitzer, and then we were so out of it that we decided to put marshmallows in the oven to see if they'd explode. They did and we ran away saying 'Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!' without stopping to clean up the mess.

"I do have another question," Evey said as V whimpered over his oven "what's with the sweatpants?"

"They stole my pants. All of them."

Oh, yeah, we did that too. I had only taken one pair--which I was currently wearing--but Jaylyn had made off with the rest of them. She and I tried to tiptoe away, but V saw us.

"Get over here!"

We ran in opposite directions and I hid the camera behind Barbie before V caught me.

"Get out of my pants!"

I bit back a laugh "I don't remember you inviting me to _get_ in your pants, therefore I'm not in them."

"But you _are_ in them. You got in my pants even though you're not aloud in them!"

I saw Jaylyn trying to keep from laughing as Evey held her by the ear in the doorway; she found the conversation as funny as I did.

"Forbidden fruit tastes the sweetest, V."

"But I don't want you in my pants!!"

I put my hand to my chest in mock hurt. "I'm hurt, V. Slightly creeped out, but hurt."

"Get. Out. Of. My. Pants."

"Ok, but may I say one thing?" He stared at me, waiting. "Creedy in a thong."

I bolted, laughing hysterically.

VEV

Jaylyn and I were moaning and groaning about how much walking we had to do to go anywhere as we stepped into the Gallery from our latest 'adventure' in town. Jaylyn settled between V and Evey on the couch which did nothing to help their relationship along.

"You know, V," she said "I hate all this bloody walking. You need to get a _car_."

"I have one."

"_What_?!?" She screeched, jumping up "Why do you never tell us these things?!"

"It never came up." He shrugged

"Well show me!!" She said after staring at him for several minutes.

He led us down a twisting staircase I had never noticed before and into a _huge_ underground garage-type-thing. I bypassed a shiny black car and made a bee-line for two clunkers sitting in the corner. I recognized them both instantly, even though they were barely a car for the amount of rust on them.

"Lynette?" V called.

"1969 GTO Judge and a 1972 Chevelle SS. . .where'd you get them?"

"I. . .came across them a while back. I had everything to restore them, but then Evey came along."

"What about me?" I asked, slightly hurt.

"You were easily locked in a closet."

He had a point.

****

A/N There's a picture of V's car on my website for any of you who want to see it. The Judge and Chevelle aren't up yet as they're a hunk of junk in this chapter and the pictures I already found (Because I love both cars and surfed Google) aren't of hunks of junk. That is, it'll be on there if the stupid page will load and stop saying 'Internet Explorer cannot display the webpage'. Grr!!

So, this isn't exactly as long as I'd hoped but I need to sit down and figure up where I am in the time line. That's the bad thing about chapters like this, you really have no idea how much time is passing.


	7. RandomTitleHere Gallery

****

A/N I'm so sorry about my long absence, guys!! School started and my stupid Chemistry II teacher gave me mountains of homework every week for the past three weeks, plus my Trig and other homework. I have a three day weekend, so maybe I can make it up to you. FYI, this starts on the 24th of November.

I was hyper. I was hyper and random. I was hyper and random and V was afraid for his life. I deliberately just repeated 'I was hyper' three times in my head. Beat that.

I dissolved into a fit of giggles--the fourteenth and I'd only been up an hour--for no apparent reason. The first time this happened, I tried to explain it but to no avail. I gave up after that.

"OH MY GOD!!!" Jaylyn screamed from somewhere in the Gallery.

V darted out of the kitchen--still in his lovely apron, I might add--and headed toward the storerooms where the scream had come from with me right on his heels. When we found Jaylyn, she was on her knees in front of some sort of open case.

"Oh, _Jesus_. You screamed over a _saxophone_?!"

"It's not just a saxophone." She said softly "It's a Yamaha limited edition black lacquer 82Z alto sax with custom phoenix engraving."

"It scares me that you know the entire official name for it."

"Oh. . .shut up! I've wanted one of these for months since I found out they came out."

"Months here or months in our time?"

"Our time."

The warning siren went off and V, Evey, Jaylyn, and myself made a mad dash across the Gallery. . .again. Crowded in front of the monitors, I caught a glimpse of a tall man in all black with a white half-mask. I was out the door in an instant with V chasing me, trying to get me to stop.

"GERIK!!!!" I shouted as I glomped Gerik, also known as Gerry!Erik, ALW!Erik, and the Phantom from the 2004 Phantom of the Opera movie.

_The authoress must know what I like. _Erik fell over under the weight of my attack and protested rather loudly when I pressed kisses all over his face. I clung to Erik all the harder as I felt myself being lift by the back of my shirt off of him.

"Lemme go! Lemme go! Lemme go!"

I strained my arms toward where Erik stood brushing the dirt off his oh-so-smexy suit.

"Thank you." He said and I dissolved into a pile of mushy goo.

The only way it gets better then Erik talking is if he's singing. V carried me into the Shadow Gallery while I struggled to get back to Erik, who was following us in. I kicked my feet like a five year old, trying in vain to get loose.

"MINE!!" I grabbed toward Erik who was standing several feet out of my reach. "I want my Phantom back . . ." I craned my neck to look at V "V, why'd you take me away? I wasn't hurtin nothin."

"I think he would disagree."

"Oh, shush!" I said, batting the offending comment away. "He doesn't know what he's talking about. He liked and he knows it."

"I most certainly did not, mademoiselle."

"Ooooooh, he's talking again. Don't stop talking." He stared at me in silence. "Why are you not talking? Talk!! Sing! Oooo, that's it. Sing!"

Evey stood near Barbie with Jaylyn holding the saxophone next to her while I shouted "Sing! Sing! Sing!" over and over again. Apparently it got on V's nerves.

"Will you stop shouting if I put you down?"

I nodded enthusiastically and he set me down gently. The instant my feet hit the ground, I latched onto Erik's legs and wouldn't let go for the world. Yes, I have a serious problem when it comes to Erik. V rubbed what little of his temples he could reach and introduced himself, Evey, and Jaylyn. I wrapped my arms a little tighter around Erik's legs, causing my fingers to brush near the inside of his thighs.

"Do you mind?!" He cried, looking down at me. "Who _are_ you?"

"Lynette! Did I mention that I freaking _love_ you, Erik? Sex God number one!"

Erik blanched a bit and continued to try to talk to V. I say tried because I kept distracting him by stretching my fingers over his thighs, snuggling into him like a child with their favorite teddy bear, and tightening my arms whenever he tried to walk around. Eventually Jaylyn talked some sense into me.

"Lynette, he's gonna have to go back wherever he came from."

"Why?!" I wailed.

"This isn't a cross-over fic."

I pouted for a few minutes before making up my mind. "Fine, but I get to keep his pants."

"WHAT?!?" Erik screeched from above me.

"Well," Jaylyn said "at least we get to see him half naked that way."

"Oh, you just gave me a better idea!!"

VEV

"Can I have my clothes back?" Erik whined--yeah, I was amazed at that too.

"NO!" I was getting sick of him asking me.

He walked out of the bathroom dripping wet with a towel around his waist and just his mask on. Even Evey's jaw dropped and she stared at him in a daze, which made V jealous as hell. Jaylyn made random noises of ecstasy while I attempted to take a few pictures with my phone through my daze. _Damn, that's pretty!!_

"Now. . .go put on Red Death."

"But I don't have the costume."

"THE HELL YOU DON'T!!!" The Authoress shouted "Go put it on. . .I want to glomp you."

He sighed and disappeared into the bathroom. When he emerged a few minutes later in the costume, Jaylyn had to hold me down so I wouldn't jump him. I couldn't help it, it was a phangirl reaction.

VEV

I sat on the couch, holding Erik's Red Death costume in one arm and his pants in the other watching The Phantom of the Opera movie. I'd tried to steal his underwear too, but Jaylyn said that was going a bit too far. So, sadly, Erik had walked out of the Gallery without his pants on and out of my life forever.

V was getting frustrated with me because I kept poking him--accidentally, of course--with Erik's sword. Yes, I even stole the sword; the costume wasn't complete without it. I just wish I'd gotten _Don Juan Triumphant_ too.

"Will you take that somewhere else?!" V finally exploded "There's bound to be a manikin or two in the back storeroom."

"Fine." I huffed and stomped out of the room.

I was too miffed over V yelling at me to pay the slightest bit of attention as I navigated my way through the twists and turns of the Gallery. When I finally looked up from my feet, I was in a part of the Gallery I'd never seen. _Well, might as well see where this goes._

I followed the strange hall for what seemed like hours until I came to the strangest door. Well, it wasn't really strange it just wasn't something I would think V would have in the Shadow Gallery. It was just a plain wooden arched door like all the others in the Gallery, but it seemed to have a triquetra burned into the center. I pushed the door open, hesitating a bit.

"HOLY CRAPPLE BATMAN!!"

Behind the door was a _second Shadow Gallery_. OMFG! It was a dead ringer for the main SG, except the artwork was different. V, er, F, er, Jaylyn and I's **[11] **puppy trotted out of the kitchen area and sat in front of me.

"Hey! I'd nearly forgotten about you." I knelt down and scratched his ear. "You know, we can't really keep calling you 'F' or 'V', cause V would have a fit. What about. . .Liebe? I like it. It's German, in case you didn't know."

I made my way back through the maze of tunnels with Liebe following me. I only got lost twice. V, Evey, and Jaylyn seemed to be in the midst of searching for me when I stepped back through a door in V's make-up room. That would explain why we'd never come across the second SG, Jaylyn and I weren't allowed in V's make-up room.

"Hey guys. Look, I found Liebe!!" I said, pointing to the puppy next to me.

"Lee-bay?" Jaylyn questioned, completely unsurprised at my sudden re-appearance.

"Yeah, spelled L-I-E-B-E. It's German, don't cha know?" I turned to V, seriously annoyed with him "Since when have you had _two_ Galleries?!"

"Since I built the first, it was for emergency purposes only. Why?"

"Because," I exploded "Jaylyn and I have been sleeping on your couch for over a month!!"

"Wait. . .what?" Jaylyn asked confusedly "There's two SGs?"

"Get with the program, Jaylyn! We now have somewhere to sleep."

Jaylyn and I packed up our few belongings and began our trek with V, Evey, and Liebe to the second SG.

"What is that?" Jaylyn asked, staring at the floor.

"A bread crumb trail. Sort of."

"You used pieces of Barbie."

"No," I glanced down at the chunks of metal on the ground "Barbie is fully intact in the SG. This is Fred, Barbie's boyfriend from our SG when I am now naming Random-Title-Here Gallery or RTHG for short."

"I thought Barbie dated Ken."

I smacked my forehead. She missed the point completely.

****

A/N [11] Ok, seriously, does anybody know the correct term to use there?? I know "I's" isn't right, but that's what people say around here. What should I use, for future reference?


	8. Romeo's Flowers

**A/N Guys, I know that last chapter made no sense. I'm sorry. Hence why I yanked it down and put this one up instead. I like it a lot better. Originally, that one was going to be a lead in for this one, but the more of this one I planned, the less I saw MC, Runon, and TMD in it. It's sort of turned into a serious, non-funny chapter (Well, a little funny at the beginning) that I hope you all like. My inner romantic came out in me.  
Oh, and do you guys have any idea how hard it is to write in VPOV when all your muse (Mine is V, of course) tells you to do is blow something up!? I honestly don't know how people do it.**

**VPOV**

__

I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!

I groaned in frustration _Why the bloody hell am I still singing that song?!_

Jaylyn had been flitting about the Gallery singing some annoying song that was now currently stuck in my head. I stress annoying. Jaylyn and Lynette were in the garage piecing the two mid-20th century American cars back together, leaving Evey and I alone. We weren't alone often, but when we were it was for nearly the entire day.

Speaking of Eve, I was beginning to worry about her. I hadn't seen her since breakfast when Lynette treated us to something called Pop-Tarts and it was now nearing one in the afternoon. I finally found her in the telly room, sleeping soundly on the couch.

"Did my heart love till now? Forswear it, sight! For I ne'er saw true beauty till this night."** [12]** I quoted softly.

_Romeo and Juliet. . .my lovely Juliet. 'Tis a pity I could never be her Romeo. I suppose I could try though. You try. You fail. You try. You fail. But the only true failure is when you stop trying._**[13]**Perhaps Eve was right, perhaps I did quote too much. Either way, I was going to do my best to be as close to Romeo for Eve that I could. I may not succeed, but I wasn't going to be left wondering for the rest of my miserable life.

**EPOV**

I opened my eyes slowly, slightly disoriented. I thought I'd fallen asleep on the couch after that horrendous thing Lynette called breakfast, but I was currently laying on my bed with the covers tucked in closely around me. I glanced at the clock on my nightstand, surprised it was nearly ten in the evening.

I stumbled from my room, glancing around in search of V. The door to the second gallery stood open slightly so I knew he wasn't there. He didn't intrude upon Jaylyn and Lynette when they were 'home', they normally only went there to sleep. I opened the door to V's private area of the Gallery, hesitating slightly. I'd only been here once, and that had been nearly a month ago.

The light shone from under a door to my left and I knocked on it quietly. V opened the door almost instantly, visibly relaxing at the sight of me. He gestured for me to follow him into the room where he was working on something that looked suspiciously like it would explode.

"V, I thought you were finished with bombs." I said disapprovingly.

"Oh I am, my dear. This _was_ a bomb at one time, however not anymore. I've just finished disabling it."

I chuckled "Well I believe I can say with no doubt that you didn't have the trigger set sensitive enough." He cocked his head to the side slightly, indicating he was listening "Jaylyn and Lynette had been hitting that around in the main hall with hockey sticks, I believe they called them."

He sighed deeply, whether out of relief or distress I couldn't tell.

"Was there something in particular you needed, Evey?"

"No."

"You haven't eaten since this morning, would you like something?"

_Actually. . ._

"I'll get something later."

"Nonsense!" he said briskly "I'll make you something."

V stood at the stove, finishing my dinner in his ridicules apron while I sat at the table. I'd grown very fond of that apron and even more fond of the man wearing it. Regardless of the fact that V had said he loved me, I didn't think he did. I think he merely said so to try to comfort me slightly in his death.

"Thank you." I murmured as he sat my plate in front of me. I had the urge to hug him; blueberry pancakes, my favorite.

VEV

I stepped out of the hot shower and reached for the towel hanging nearby. My hand recoiled from it from shock, before reaching for it again. I brought it to my face to feel the delicious warmth and took a deep breath. _Wait a second. . ._ I sniffed the towel experimentally before smiling.

Once, weeks ago, V had finished working out and sat next to me on the couch before he showered. I'd made the comment that he smelled amazing after he'd caught me sniffing him. He hadn't smelled like leather, but like a man, a person. I'd forgotten all about it until now.

I smiled brightly as I slipped on my robe--also warm and smelling of V--and made my way to my room. On my bed was a beautiful bouquet of little pink and blue flowers.

"Oh!"

"Are you alright, Evey?" V asked as he steadied me against his chest

"Yeah, I'm sorry V. My flowers smell heavenly and. . ." I held them up toward his mask to illustrate my point.

He made a great show of smelling them before chuckling. "I'm glad you like them, my dear."

V reached up and brushed a bit of my hair--which I was attempting to grow out--out of my eyes. I was a bit startled that he was allowing this much contact between us and that I was still pressed against his sinfully warm chest, neither of which I wished to point out to him. I was enjoying this far too much. His fingers trailed down the side of my face to softly cup my cheek.

"Was there a reason you were walking about in a robe smelling your flowers, Eve?"

"Hmm? Oh, I was looking for a vase and ran into you."

V disappeared suddenly, leaving me stumbling in the hall. A moment later he walked through a door next to me, carrying a crystal vase. I smiled softly at the pattern cut into it, all centered around a large elegant 'V'.

"It's perfect! Thank you, V."

V nodded slightly before heading toward the Wurlitzer while I headed toward the kitchen to fill my vase.

_It's too late baby, there's no turning around  
I've got my hands in my pocket and my head in a cloud  
This is how I do  
When I think about you_

_I never thought that you could break me apart  
I keep a sinister smile and a hold of my heart  
You want to get inside  
Then you can get in line  
But not this time_

My hands froze on the facet as I heard the strains of a very particular song begin. Lynette had been very fond of playing and singing that song very loudly before the 'Larkhill fiasco' as she called it. She had once remarked that it had a specific significance for V and I.

_Cause you caught me off guard  
Now I'm running and screaming_

_I feel like a hero and you are my heroine_

_I won't try to philosophize  
I'll just take a deep breath and I'll look in your eyes  
This is how I feel  
And it's so surreal  
_

_I got a closet filled up to the brim  
With the ghosts of my past and the skeletons  
And I don't know why  
You'd even try  
But I won't lie_

_You caught me off guard  
Now I'm running and screaming_

_I feel like a hero and you are my heroine  
Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?_

I now understood that significance. V rarely chose a song that didn't fit his mood at the time, and I suddenly understood so much. Could V possibly have been sincere on that platform last month? Could he really love me?

_And I feel a weakness coming on  
Never felt so good to be so wrong  
Had my heart on lockdown  
And then you turned me around  
I'm feeling like a new born child  
Every time I get a chance to see you smile  
It's not complicated  
I was so jaded_

_And you caught me off guard  
Now I'm running and screaming_

_I feel like a hero and you are my heroine  
Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?  
_

I turned the water off--the vase long having over-flown--and sat my flowers on the counter.

_(I feel like a hero and you are my heroine)  
And I feel a weakness coming on  
Never felt so good to be so wrong  
Had my heart on lockdown  
And then you turned me around  
(Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?)  
I'm feeling like a new born child  
Every time I get a chance to see you smile  
It's not complicated  
I was so jaded_

_(I feel like a hero and you are my heroine)_

_"_V?" He tilted his head away from the jukebox slightly, showing me he was listening. "I need to ask you something."

"Anything, my dear Eve."

My breath caught a bit before I could continue "Did you. . .did you mean what you said on the fifth?"

"Do you recall the last time you asked me if I meant what I had said?"

"Erm. . ."

"Last year, you asked if I meant what I had said during my broadcast. I told you I meant every word."

Silence descend upon us, broken only by the distant 'thump' from the second Gallery's high-tech audio system. Sometimes I hated talking to V, everything was a bloody puzzle. I just wanted to turn the page upside down and read the _answers._ **[14]**

I turned to leave, figuring that was to be the only answer I would get.

"Flowers have meanings, Eve." V said as I left "I suggest you look up forget-me-not and primrose, seeing as those are the two flowers in your bouquet.

VEV

After (finally) getting dressed and finding the perfect spot in my room for my new flowers, I remembered what V had said. _Flowers have meanings, Eve. . ._

Attempting to navigate a very old search engine Jaylyn hand once mentioned, I strained to remember if it was prim-me-not and forgetrose or primrose and forget-me-not. I was going to go with the primrose one, seeing as I'd never heard of forgetrose.

Twenty minutes later, I was nearly to the point of cussing up a storm over 'Google' and it's hissy fits of forgetting what it was doing. I finally found a link that still worked and didn't lead to a porn site (which was difficult to explain to Lynette when she walked in).

"Oh V. . ." I whispered as I read and re-read the meanings.

"Yes?"

**[12]** Romeo and Juliet

**[13] **From The Haunted Mansion Disney movie

**[14] **Paraphrase (sort of) from "I give up on the puzzles. I just want to turn the page upside down and read the answers." in the GN.

So. . .I just don't know how to work in what the flowers mean. AH! It'll be so weird! Go here to see the ones I used: pioneerthinking(dot)com(slahs)flowerlanguage(dot)html

Might I add: DUN-DUN-DUHHHH!!! Cliffy.


	9. Christmas In The Gallery

****

A/N Sorry guys, I forgot to say the song in the last chapter was Hero/Heroine by Boys Like Girls. It's amazing, and one of my favorites. I actually listened to it the entire time I wrote that chapter. My family was driven insane by my random bouts of singing it very loudly, badly, and horribly off-key. XD -hums song while typing away-

"Omigod, omigod, omigod! It's CHRISTMAS!! Get up, get up, get up!"

I jumped up and down next to V on his bed, which I was amazed I'd manage to find him in. I mean, honestly, I'd have thought he'd jump up the instant I opened the door.

"Go away. It's morning. We have no Christmas."

I stopped jumping and looked at him in shock "Are you _seriously_ whining about getting up?! _Awesome_!!"

"We have nothing for Christmas." V stated again

"Sure we do!" Jaylyn piped, jumping on his other side "We've got pres-ents!"

"Correction, we have no tree."

"Umm, should we tell him now or later?" I asked

"We got a tree!! Creedy helped us get it down here." Jaylyn nearly screamed in her excitement.

V sat bolt right up in bed and was halfway to the door before what Jaylyn said caught up with him. He turned back to her slowly and charged at us. I managed to scramble off the bed just in time for him to dive back into him, sending Jaylyn flying off.

"Holy crap!" Jaylyn said, her butt hitting the floor. "Do that again! That was so much fun!"

I rolled my eyes and grabbed V's arm roughly, attempting to drag him out of bed. Ten minutes later--after much grumbling from V--we walked into the main area as Evey looked at the tree in wonder. We hadn't been lying, we'd gotten help (actually from Finch) to get a tree down here and move the piano. Decorated in gold and silver with warm amber lights, the tree took up most of the space.

I settled down in front of the tree (it having a pitiful three gifts underneath) as Jaylyn dragged V and Evey over. I plopped the only gift wrapped in Spongebob paper in V's lap proudly.

"That's from Jaylyn and I for both of you."

Evey tore it open eagerly while V looked on. She looked at the DVD case in her hand, confused by V's symbol on the front and nothing else anywhere. V, however, understood. He took if from her gently and placed it in the DVD player.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS V AND EVEY!!" Jaylyn and myself chimed from the TV.

"It was my idea."

"No it wasn't, Jaylyn! _You_ just wanted to mess with them and record it. _I_ said make a movie."

"Whatever. My idea."

"Grr. . ." I disappeared of screen for a moment

"Hey, where ya. . ."

"NINJA!!" I jumped on her from behind, smacking her repeatedly in the head with a pillow.

The video cut to a collage of clips we'd caught over the last two months. Some of the best "Contraceptive" moments; random little moments of closeness between V and Evey; my favorite, a shot of V practicing with Barbie and Evey secretly watching in the background. The movie itself was about ten minutes long, and ended with a clip of "As The Gallery Turns" a soap opera about V and Evey in the 'Hidden Gallery'. V didn't like that too much.

After the video finished, we settled back down by the tree and V handed Evey the handsomest gift. It's red wrapping paper and gold ribbon tied around it oozed elegance, even though it was extremely small. Evey unwrapped it carefully and gingerly opened the box. She gasped and lifted out a silver necklace with a 'V' of diamonds in its center. It was beautiful in is simplicity.

I smiled lightly, remembering Jaylyn and I 'helping' V pick a gift for her. In reality we had just pointed at everything in every store and said "Look, daddy five! Mummy four would love it!"

"Oh, V. . ." She murmured "I'm afraid my gift for you isn't nearly as beautiful."

She retrieved the only present left and handed it to V. It was wrapped as beautifully or as neatly, but one could tell Evey had tried to make it look pretty. He lifted the wrapped lid off the box and stared at what was inside.

"I won't be sure for another week or so, but I've got a very good hunch." When he didn't say anything, she asked "V. . .are you upset?"

"Upset, my sweet Eve? How could I be," He said softly, lifting a small pair of silver baby booties on a string out of the box "when you may be having my child?"

My jaw hit the floor while Jaylyn made lewd gestures and tried to say something. _When the bloody hell did this all happen? _I planned on asking just that. . .when my vocal chords started working again.

VEV

A month later, much had changed in the Gallery. Evey had confirmed she was pregnant, and V had jumped to create a father for the child. Evey argued the V _was_ the father, but V shot back with 'how would she explain that she got pregnant by a dead terrorist a month after his death?' for which she had no answer. V refused to announce that he was still alive and Evey understood why so she never protested.

Inspector Finch had contacted Evey and asked her to lead the new political party and, therefore, England. She refused, using her pregnancy as an excuse. Moments after she left there V picked up on Finch logging into the old Norsefire database and looking up Vincent Licentia. V had picked the last name, claiming it was Latin for freedom. I merely shook my head and called him 'a bit of a dumbass' before walking away.

V had created an entire background for himself, including piecing together what he believed he may have looked like before Larkhill. Vincent's parents had been killed in a riot and had left him the sole heir of their fortune.

V recalled that what little hair he had before the fire was blonde and believed it was his natural color. When he emerged from his room to take the file photo for Vincent, my first thought was that he looked like Billy Idol. After that, everytime I saw 'Vincent' I burst out into White Wedding and imitated Billy Idol's sneer very poorly.

Despite Evey refusing to lead the government, V talked her into being the spokeswoman for it. The instant she realized what he'd done, she was furious. With her new status came the assumption that she would, in fact, end up leading. She was constantly being swept off for meetings and such, giving V all the time he needed to get his surprise ready for her. Much as we tried, we never did figure out what said surprise was. V wouldn't spill.

"Evey?" V said on evening

"Hmm?"

"I. . .have a gift for you."

Evey blanched and grabbed the arm of her chair hard. I threw my book to the side and ran over to try to calm her down. V seemed at as much of a loss as I was as to what was distressing her so much.

"V," She gasped, tears welling up in her eyes "the last time you said that, I nearly lost you."

"Oh, Eve." V knelt down in front of her and I moved off to the side "It's nothing like that. I will _never_ put you through that again, I promise. However, I would like to show you rather than tell you."

Ten minutes later, 'Vincent' was speeding out of London and I was already completely lost. I hate navigating London, none of the bloody roads go straight. I _always_ get lost which is why I take Jaylyn with me. She manages to not get lost.

V finally pulled into a long, narrow lane and announced we were there, only fifteen minutes from the Gallery, and that it was a straight shot from there to here. My internal compass begged to differ with the 'straight shot' part. He stopped the car in front of an old country manor hotel and helped Evey out.

"Do you like it Eve? It's yours, well ours actually." I was extremely confused. He bought her a hotel? "The Gallery is no place to raise a child, safe as it may be. Think of it as our townhouse, and this our home."

"V, are you serious? You bought her a hotel?"

Jaylyn's thoughts seemed to be the same as mine. He chuckled.

"Heavens, no. Vincent Licentia bought this old manor home and restored it for himself and Evey Hammond to raise their unborn child in."

"So let me get this straight," I said "this is a _house_?"

****

A/N So you all know, I've never been to London. Nope. Never been farther east than Washington DC, farther west or north than Chicago, and never been farther south than Disney in Florida. A photo of Evey's necklace and the house are on my website. As is an excellent photo of Billy Idol for those of you who have no idea who he is. (And I smite you for that) As The Gallery Turns is not my idea or title, it's SalaciousVictorian's. Yes, I asked long before I used it. Like, the instant I had the idea to mention it.

Merry Christmas and Happy Late V Day!! (V is so much better than Guy Fawkes)


	10. Stuffy Galas And Parties Without Dancing

"V, we need to talk."

Uh-oh, that couldn't be good. Evey had been spending a lot of time with the new government, despite V's insistence that she lay off the work now that she was pregnant. He was being a bit over protective, acting like Evey was the first person to have a child.

"Yes, Eve?" V asked, setting the book he was reading on his lap

"It's about the gala next week. . .Finch just told me that the party wants the father by my side. They want Vincent at the gala with me. According to them, the public is beginning to wonder if Vincent exists since they have never seen me with any man besides Finch."

V laughed outright, doubling over in the chair.

"Oooh" he said, sitting back upright "Evey, you act as if you're asking me to walk around London _au naturel_."

"I. . .I thought you might be angry."

"Eve, no one will know me. It's not like I'm going to show up like this." he motioned toward his attire "No one will ever know."

"Ugh, I hate wearing a dress." I said, looking away from the wide-screen 'Vincent' had installed in the new house. "Can we have an informal after party here? All the gala is going to be is a bunch of stuffy politicians drinking and congratulating each other on their success."

VEV

Jaylyn and I had to resort to rock-paper-scissors to decide who would drive--and inadvertently which car--to the gala. Little did V know, we were planning on forcing he and Evey to take the other. Why not show up in style? I won, which meant we would be taking the GTO. Little did anyone but myself know, I was driving the Chevelle home.

Evey looked beautiful, V was drop dead sexy as always, Jaylyn looked like a human being, and I think I might just pass for a girl. Woo-hoo! All the way to the gala, Jaylyn and I kept fucking with V and Evey by being stupid. At one point we pulled up beside them and spelled 'YMCA' with our arms. My favorite though was a major movie-quote-nerd moment.

I eased up beside the Chevelle, again, and motioned for Evey to roll down her window.

"Pardon me," I shouted across to her "do you have any Grey Poupon?"

Evey looked at me in confusion while V smacked his forehead with one hand. Clearly, he got it. I rolled my window back up and slid back behind their car, laughing my ass off. _Oh, I love Wayne's World and making fun of 80s commercials. _

I was right about the gala being extremely boring. Thankfully Evey had managed to work in an after party at the house. Everyone invited was called (Not by us, that was some other sucker's job considering there was over 200 people) and informed that 'a casual dance would follow the gala' and anyone over twelve was invited.

Needless to say, most of the politicians didn't have kids that were under twenty to thirty years old. Jaylyn and I led the way back to the house. . .sort of. Everyone had to follow V and Evey because I was seeing how fast I could get going by the time we got home. So maybe I've got a speeding problem. . .

We headed straight to our rooms--which are side by side- and changed into something more suitable for dancing; everyone else would be shown into spare rooms to change. I walked out of my room in a blue off-the-shoulder mini dress, charcoal leggings, a wide brown belt, and red flats. Jaylyn, I was slightly horrified to see, was in a hot pink and black flapper mini dress and white go-go boots. She was half naked.

Apparently when we said causal they thought we meant Sunday best. Oh geez. Most were in khakis and polo shirts, the girls were in yet another formal dress. They were going to be uncomfortable and sweating their asses off by the end of the night.

The dance was in what was more than likely at one point the ball room. V used it as a fencing room, Jaylyn and I used it for sock-skating. But, shhh! V doesn't know. He also doesn't know we're the reason Barbie--who was moved here from the Gallery--has a huge dent in the breastplate that is suspiciously shaped like the end of a cookie sheet. That's a long story you don't want to know.

The balcony that should house a band had the best DJ money could get, courtesy of Sutler and Creedy. I don't think they mind, they're probably even _glad_ to give their money to the cause. Everyone was already in the ballroom when Jaylyn and I threw open the doors_._

_Now, the party don't start 'til I walk in_

_Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, I'mma fight  
'Til we see the sunlight  
Tick tock on the clock  
But the party don't stop, no_

Everyone turned to stare at Jaylyn and I, the room was dead silent. Hmm, no party. I didn't know if it was just the fact that they'd never heard this music, or if they were just really nervous but very few people joined us in dancing. I marched up to the DJ and grabbed the mike he had.

"Alright people, listen up! This is ridiculous, it's a _dance_. Not even a formal one. Go with the beat, people. Move. Dance. Do something besides stand there."

So they talked. Oh my freaking god, really?

I found Jaylyn standing with V, er Vincent, eyeing a guy over by the table filled with the best pop still being made. Why Vincent was there, I have no idea.

"Ain't he related to Creedy, Vincent?"

"That he is."

Jaylyn didn't seem to mind as said guy--who was, I admit, really cute--caught her look and winked.

"_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!  
Roma-Roma-ma-ah!  
Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
Watch out bad romance"_ I murmured to Jaylyn, changing the lyrics slightly to instill a warning.

"_I want your ugly  
I want your disease" _She stopped singing and looked at me "Oh, wait, we weren't singing."

I sighed._ No, Jaylyn, we were not. And once again you miss the point entirely._ She skipped off, dragging a few teenagers with her to dancing. One poor boy had the misfortune to be her partner in a club dance. That poor, poor boy. He looked terrified.

"Vincent," I sighed "how long will it take for them to realize we are not, in fact, Norsefire?"

"Of course it will take an exceptional amount of time for the populi to accede the end of fascism's reign and embrace anarchy. However the Vox populi shall shout its accedence upon the escape of the cage through the open door."

I nodded and stood there for a moment.

"And just what the hell does that mean?"

"They'll figure it out eventually."

"Oh, right. Gotcha."

_Your kisses lift me higher  
Like the sweet song of a choir  
You light my morning sky  
With burning love  
__Burning love_

I started swaying along with the ending strains of Elvis. I watched V the entire time, loving being able to see his reaction.

_(Hunk, a hunk of burning love)  
I'm just a hunk, a hunk of burning love  
Just a hunk, a hunk of burning love  
Just a hunk, a hunk of burning love  
Just a hunk, a hunk of burning love_

_Just a hunk, a hunk of burning love  
Just a hunk, a hunk of burning love  
Just a hunk, a hunk of burning love_

V blushed bright red, spun on his heel, and nearly ran out of the room. I could help but laugh.

* * *

****

A/N Songs used (in order)  
YMCA -- The Village People (Ok, it was mentioned)  
Tik Tok -- Ke$ha  
Bad Romance -- Lady Gaga  
Burning Love -- Elvis Presley

To get why V was blushing over Elvis, you must re-read the beginning of ATGAAT. Chapter four, in particular. It probably won't make much sense without having read the first three, so you might as well read them too. I've updated them, making them flow better. Which has created _lots _of new inside jokes. For less confusion later I suggest you read them. Please? I'll beg.

Now on to slightly depressing news. Lady Nightlord has left us! (Or at least stopped reviewing) I have no funny/entertaining comments in my inbox anymore. V even misses her a little. -sniff- Oh, and I have sworn off guys, everyone one. Yep. No guys for Miss Cullen. I'll be a crazy old cat lady that lives in a cardboard box in Runon Sheilds's backyard and teach her children to love men in masks -starry gaze for a moment- and sing Phantom of the Opera horribly out of tune and off key.

V: Does that mean I can leave?  
Phantom of the Opera: Me too?  
Edward Scissorhands: And me?  
Mr. Darcy: And me, Miss?  
Sweeney Todd: Can Sweeney leave?  
Edward Cullen: I'd like to see Bella. . .  
Me: NO!! ALL OF YOU BACK IN YOUR HOLES!! Except Cullen, he's badly written. He'll be moving to a hole full of werewolves as punishment for Stephenie Meyer's terrible writing no matter how awesome (Although curiously without much of a personality) he is.

No flames for the Twilight bashing! You must admit, it's true if you think about it.

Anyway, I'm swearing off guys for one reason and one reason only. Well, two. They're stupid. And they fuck with your mind. I've a friend who's _seemed_ to like me since last year and I've liked him. No biggy. Miss Cullen just asks him out, right? Wrong. I've no idea how to go about it. We've been friends for years which should make it easier. Again, wrong. I have absolutely no experience in this whatsoever. None. Zilch. Nada.

I've been (finally) getting up the courage to ask him out all week. Until a friend popped my bubble. -Pop!- He dated this girl (who he hates because she's super annoying, stuck up, and an all around bitch) in November/December and they broke up before Christmas. They're dating again. No biggy, right, he doesn't really like her? Wrong.

I was playing with his phone (It's a touch screen one. No, I didn't break it) and a text from her showed up. I wasn't being nosey. Honestly. I was trying to hit Ignore so I could continue my gane and hit View by accident. Reflex made me read. Basically it said: "omg I luv u so much. y we hide it? tell dat gurl u hang out w/ to leave u alone. u r mine."

I'm going to kill her slowly before jumping off a cliff.


	11. Cold Medicine And Basketball

**A/N Wow guys. When I did my whole little rant I didn't expect reviews about it. (Speaking of said rant, the guy discovered the girl was cheating on him. Finally. Now I don't feel so bad plotting evil things that involve her.) I feel kind of special. **

**Sorry that I haven't update is forever! Jaylyn and Lynette decided that they wanted to move to a different fandom after I saw the new Alice in Wonderland two weeks ago. I've been writing that to shut them up, so everyone now knows about it. It won't be up until this one is finished, if ever. On a random note, I got a netbook! Whoo hoo! I love sales.**

I watched Jaylyn skate around the ballroom and attempt to dance from the corner. Mostly she was attempting to cheer me up and distract me.

_Yeah they were dancin' and singin'  
And movin' to the groovin'  
And just when it hit me, somebody turned around and shouted  
Play that funky music white boy  
Play that funky music white  
Play that funky music white boy  
Lay down that boogie and play that funky music till you die  
Til you die, yeah yeah_

Evey walked in, raising an eyebrow at Jaylyn's afro wig, gold short-shorts, and a gold halter top. _I wonder if that was a Goldmember costume. . ._

"Hi Evey!!" Jaylyn shouted as she skated past.

"_What _is she wearing?"

I shrugged, reaching for a Kleenex.

"So why are you just sitting here? Normally, you know, you're destroying things with her."

"I'm sick." I blew my nose loudly to accent this.

"Have V get you something."

I shook my head "When I'm sick it's bad. Nothing helps. I hack up a lung, blow my brains out, and eat every form of pizza in sight. Then I wake up one day and voila, all better."

"It's not Saint Mary's is it?" She recoiled, cover her slight baby bump protectively.

"No, Four, it's not. Trust me, if I even thought it was I'd have hooked myself up to an IV of V." She stared at me blankly. "His blood is the antidote. The magic pill, er, blood bag."

"Ooooook. Jaylyn," She turned to Jaylyn who had joined us "what is that crap music?"

"Disco."

"It's gold, it's gold, it's gold, it's gold, it's solid gold baabyyyyy. Yeeeeaaaah." They both stared at me. Evey like I was nuts, Jaylyn trying to figure out where I'd come up with that.

"Sorry. When I'm sick there's no filter from here" I pointed at my head "to here." I pointed to my mouth "Anything goes. Nothing stops."

V walked in at that moment, which was very bad. My cold medicine was just kicking in, and I usually don't think before I act whilst on it. I waited until he was distracted talking to Evey before I made my move. I launched myself at him, clinging onto his back.

"Piggy back ride! Piggy back ride! Piggy back ride!" I started poking his side "Come on V, move!! You must move!! Walk!!"

"No. And stop poking me."

"Fine." I said with a devilish grin.

I attacked his neck with my free hand moving my fingers as fast as possible.

"God dammit! Cut it out! Bloody hell! Stop it! I DO NOT LIKE BEING TICKLED!" He cried, bending his neck oddly so less skin was exposed.

I simply moved to the other side. His head jerked to the side my hand was now on, still protesting loudly at my tickling. I kept it up, too, until he finally gave in and started walking around with me hanging off his back.

"I is happy now." I was quite for a few minutes longer "Horse-y ride now!!"

"Lynette!" Jaylyn protested "Don't kill the poor guy before his kid gets a chance to."

V relaxed under me and I thought I heard a whispered "My child. . ." from under the mask. _Aww, how cute. To ruin the moment, or not to ruin the moment. That is the question. _

"Whoa I've been around V too long."

"I beg your pardon. I think." V craned his neck to look up at me.

"I quoted Shakespeare. In my head. And paraphrased him."

"WE NEED FROZEN PIZZA, STAT!!" Jaylyn shouted, pulling me down from V's back. "V, make a frozen pizza. Evey, get me some form of ancient video game. Lynette, don't move!! I NEED A TV!!"

"I'm ok guys. Really, I am. Although if some one--I.E. a guy in all black" V turned around and started walking away "with a really nice ass, I might add. V, I never noticed." he whipped around, cover his arse with his hands "happens to have The Lone Ranger, I wouldn't object."

"The Lone Ranger?" V asked, embarrassment lurking in his voice.

"Yeah, you know. 'Hi-yo Silver, awaaaaaay!' It's from the '50s."

"Which '50s?"

"The 1950s, duh. What other '50s do I know??"

V sighed and back out of the room while I pouted. He really did have a nice ass. I can't believe I just noticed. Evey seemed pissed that I not only openly stared at her--how best to describe their relationship?--baby-daddy's ass but even commented on it. Really, it's not like I'm going to steal him.

Jaylyn randomly sniffed the air "Does anyone smell pineapple?"

Evey shrugged. I, for one, couldn't smell anything.

"If you like Pina Coladas, and getting caught in the rain." Odd I didn't remember planning to sing. In fact, if it wasn't my voice, I wouldn't think it was me that had just sung.

VEV

Two days later I was getting better, but still a bit loopy. V had been invited to play basketball with a few young-ish politicians from the same party as he and Evey. Jaylyn and I had forced him to let us come, and Eve came as well seeing as she didn't want to be left alone.

"Vincent, m'boy! Brought the missus, eh?" Despite the fact that they weren't married, Randall--the one who invited V--still called Evey V's wife. Whatever floats his boat.

"We're his personal cheer squad!" Jaylyn piped up.

"Are you kidding me?" I stared at her like she'd just said the sky was green. "I try to _hit_ cheerleaders with my car."

"Two, four, six, eight! Who do we appreticate? V, I mean, Vincent! Vincent! Goooo Vincent!"

I side-stepped away from Jaylyn and the invisible pom-poms she was waving around.

"Hey now," V interjected "Codename V did great things for this country. I'm sure if one got to know him, he was a smashing guy."

Really, V? Are you that conceited?

"Oh yes, probably never stopped quoting dead people." I said sarcastically.

"Or practicing with his knives on a suit of armor." Evey barley got that one out with a straight face.

"I wonder if he ever took off the flowery red apron he cooked in." Jaylyn giggled.

"I get the feeling you all know the man. Miss Hammond, I thought you only stayed in his home for a week or so?" Randall asked

"I did."

"I wonder," I said off-handedly "if anyone ever dyed his wigs blue."

"Or if anyone ever stole his pants." Jaylyn stage-whispered

"For the last time, _stay out of my pants!" _V exploded

Jaylyn and I burst out laughing. I don't care how many times he's said it since the Great Pants Extortion Case, it still sounded dirty. Jaylyn started to say something, but I very obviously stepped on her foot. It would either have been 'But I love it in your pants' 'Is Evey the only one allowed in them?' or 'That's what she said.' None of which were appropriate.

V tried unsuccessfully to make up some story about 'his adopted nieces' having some sort of mental disorder. Which we very likely did have. I was still mentally dancing over V claiming us as his adopted nieces. Adopted or not, he claimed us as family!! Randall gave up trying to figure us out and lead the way into the building and to the basketball court.

Jaylyn's hot-guy-dar instantly picked up on Randall's son, and she coaxed him into sitting with us. Only problem with that is now I had no form of entertainment. This was very bad. Have I mentioned that I hate basketball? That made my situation even worse.

It seemed like hours I had been watching when V jumped, blocking one of the other's shot.

"COCK BLOCK!!" I smacked my hands over my mouth, hardly believing what had just came out of my mouth. Everyone turned to stare at me, slightly scared. Evey was horrified, however V just shook his head sadly. "Hi. . ."


	12. Legos And Play Dough

****

********

A/N My, my. Twelve chapters. At this rate we may just be longer than ATGAAT, which only had thirteen. Then again, may-beh not. Not to go slightly psycho on you, but I still haven't gotten a single review for the last chapter. I'm sad. Did you guys like it, or not? Or was it just 'Eh'? I am afraid I've taken way too long on this story and lost everyone.

*sad sigh* I know every author says it, but reviews _do_ keep me going. I'm less likely to post (not that I do very often) without reviews. Actually, I've quit updating this story on another site because no one reviewed so I didn't really even know if they were reading it. I'm not going to put it out there for no one.

Anywho, keep this chapter on the DL, my mom thinks I'm doing homework. I really hate essays. Ugh. It's currently sitting next to me, imitating my English teacher. I swear, that woman is a zombie. Smokes a pack a day (in her classroom), paints her long witch-like nails black, at least 65-ish, all hunched over, pale as a ghost, white blonde hair that's barely an inch long, and you can hear every breath the woman takes from _across the room_. Shudder much.

The rest of Evey's pregnancy went smoothly. Until, of course, she went into labor. I flew to the Gallery to fetch V, only to be frightened that this man was having a child. He was sitting in the center of the Gallery, legs spread-eagle, playing with Lego's and Play Dough. Don't get me wrong, Lego's and Play Dough is awesome, assuming you're not at least forty.

A Lego city, complete with Play Dough people, sprawled across the entire area. V sat, glaring at a rather large building shaped like the Norsefire symbol, holding a tiny box.

"Ten. . .Nine. . .Eight. . .Seven. . .Six. . .V. . .Evey. . .Three. . .Two. . .One. . ."

He smashed the button with his finger, sending the entire little city up in a puff of smoke and a shower of Lego's and Play Dough. Cackling madly, he rocked back and forth clutching his sides.

"You've got to be kidding me." I said in amazement "You are at least forty, playing with Lego's and Play Dough, blowing things up in your house, and your child is coming into to world. Really, man, I'm amazed you got it in without poking her eye. Although you aim is, apparently, very good."

"What do you mean, 'apparently'? I managed to _not_ poke her eye several times in one night."

I grimaced. At one point in time I wouldn't have minded that statement, but things had changed.

"V, have you ever heard of the phrase 'TMI'?"

"Doesn't it have something to do with a clown? Oh wait, no, that was 'It'."

"AHH! Stupid brain!! Why did it just combine a clown and--ugh!"

V went about picking up his recently destroyed city as I rocked on the floor holding me head. Honestly, why did my mind have to do this to me? Why did it combine John Wayne Gacy in his clown outfit and those two screwing around together? Oh the mental scars.

"For the record I am scarred for life. And Evey's in labor."

"Terribly sorry, I--wait what?! Eve's in labor?!"

V darted off through the Gallery and for once I understood the phrase 'ran around like a chicken with it's head cut off'. I just sort of stood out of the way, waiting on Vincent to appear. Finally he came running out, still attempting to tug on a jacket.

After twenty minutes of London traffic, V shouting at me that I was going the wrong way, and me shouting back that I had done this already, we finally made it to the hospital. The silly nimwit of a nurse held us up even longer, constantly saying no one was allowed in Miss Hammond's room. No family, no friends, no one but the doctor. I reached my breaking point before V, managing to grab the nurse by her scrub shirt over the counter.

V pulled me off quickly, but not quickly enough for the nurse's taste. I'm fairly certain I dropped a few curses she'd never heard and every one she had heard. She stuttered Evey's room number to us and I had to keep V from sprinting to the elevator. We had to force our way through press trying to get a picture of Evey have the baby. V out and out shoved through the crowd, practically leaving me to fend for myself.

"Vincent!" Evey gasped as we entered the room, finally.

Poor girl was covered in sweat and panting. Finch stood in the corner with Jaylyn who looked to be in as much pain as Evey. Evey had been at the office when she went into labor and Finch drove her here, while calling myself. V picked up the cloth that was laying in a bowl of cold water on the nightstand and started dabbing Evey's forehead, trying to cool her down.

Evey had a long hard labor, and V stayed beside her the entire time. He did anything he could to help ease her pain, even if it meant she nearly broke his hand. After almost twenty-four hours, Evey and V welcomed Nicole Renee Licentia into the world. She was the most precious little girl in the world.

When the nurse handed Nicole to V, his face softened and a single tear slipped down his cheek. He just held her for awhile, staring in awe at the little girl in his arms.

"I'm a father. . ."

Nicole opened her eyes, smiled, and giggled at V.


	13. Dum Dum DeDum

****************

********************

A/N Sorry for the short chapter but that was the perfect moment to end it. And now they have a baby girl! Yippee. Also, terribly sorry it wasn't very funny(This one isn't really either). One can't really make Evey having a baby funny. It's painful, ya know? Not that I know from experience. . .

Oh, not that it's an excuse but, I HAVE TWO KITT-EHS! A gray and white boy (Who we thought was a girl until the vet told us otherwise. He has a convenient dark line of fur that makes him look like a girl) named Zeus who's Lynette to the core and a tabby/tortoiseshell girl named Lizzy who's so Jaylyn it's not even funny.

As V says 'I, like god, do not play at dice and do not believe in coincidence' so I'm taking them as a sign to finish this thing. They're also kind of the reason I didn't post this when I finished. They like to sit and attack my fingers while I type.

"It's time!"

I nodded gratefully at Finch as he hurried back through the hallway to the other entrance into the largest dining room so he could get to his place. He'd become a friend of V and Evey since Nicole was born. Nicole. . .she was almost two and a half. God I felt old.

I checked that Nicole had her bunch of flowers and the rings were still tied to it. She informed me she remembered what to do with them later and to 'stop worrying Auntie Lynette'. She was such a sweetie, and so darn _cute_ in her little white and lilac dress.

The soft music started and Jaylyn and I took one last glance over each other to make sure our dresses weren't tucked into our underwear or anything. The doors opened and we started up the aisle slowly, our own little bunches of flowers clutched in our hands.

I smiled reassuringly at Vincent as I took my place just behind where Evey would stand. Nicole skipped down the aisle and skidded to a halt by Jaylyn, who'd be keeping her in check. The doors were thrown open again and Evey stood there in beautiful glory.

The priest cleared his throat delicately after Evey had taken her place and began the ceremony.

"Mawiage. Mawiage is wot bwings us togeder tooday. And wuv, tru wuv, will fowow you fowevew. As I undewstand it, the couple has witten theiw own vows. Vincent? If you pwease."

"Thank you Father." Vincent looked into Evey's eyes as he spoke. "Eve, I know I usually have a way with words, but, I fear they've left me. My sweet Eve, I remember the night we met. You were so frightened by everything around you but you trusted me. You put your trust in me, following me, because I had saved you and it changed the course of our lives forever.

I knew our fates were intertwined, but not how tightly destiny had bound us. I loved you by the end of the month. You gave me life, and in turned I bared everything I am to you, fearing you would run screaming from what I am. But you stayed."

Aww, how sweet. To anyone outside our little family Vincent's vows were strange, but they made perfect sense to us.

"Not only did you stay, but you saved me from myself. My god, I loved you even more when I didn't think it was possible. You helped me chase the darkness from my soul, my heart, and my home. I had only protection to offer you three years ago, and now I have not even that. You already have my heart, body, mind, and soul. You already share my home. The last thing I can give you is this ring to show my unending love." He said, slipping the golden band on her finger.

Evey swallowed a few times, probably trying to not make a mess of herself.

"Oh V" I heard her whisper super quietly and gave her a soft kick to bring her back to reality. Now was _not_ the time for everyone to find out who Vincent really was. "Looking back, I can't regret anything that ever happened between us. And I couldn't have place my life in more capable hands. You let me past the mask you wore and let me get to know the man, not the façade.

When everyone else believed you to be a ruthless madman, I alone believed you had a good heart. You had the best interests of everyone at the core of everything you did. I can't tell you how much I enjoyed simply watching a movie with you or sharing a slow dance in your home.

You've always said you had nothing to offer me but a battered heart, but you do. In you I've found a partner in everything I do, a teacher, and in some ways a student. You showed me how the world is nothing but a stage and we are expected to play our parts. But you didn't and neither have I.

I have nothing to my name except a crazy life in the spotlight, and you accept that. You accept me for who I am and I love you all the more for it. Thank you for all you've done for me."

Evey slid a gold band matching hers onto Vincent's finger and he looked at her with so much love in his eyes.

"By the powew vested in me I now pwonounce you man an' wife. Wot God has joined let no man cast asundew. You may kiss the bwide."

Vincent pulled Evey in for a quick but passionate kiss as the guests, mostly political people, clapped politely. Nicole lost the bit of self control she'd had during the ceremony and ran up to Vincent. He swung Nicole into his arms and the three of them walked down the aisle together.

VEV

_And rain falls angry on the tin roof_  
_As we lie awake in my bed_  
_You're my survival, you're my living proof_  
_My love is alive - not dead_  
_Tell me that we belong together_  
_Dress it up with the trappings of love_  
_I'll be captivated_  
_I'll hang from your lips_  
_Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above_

I half expected V to go into some formal waltz, but he simply danced us around in a small circle like the first time we'd ever danced down in the Gallery. The only difference was that I was just far enough from him to dance, not at arms length like that first time. I was glad, I wasn't sure I could keep from tripping on my gown and he could catch me this way.

__

I'll be your crying shoulder  
I'll be love's suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life

And I've dropped out, I've burned up, I've fought my way back from the dead.  
I've tuned in, turned on, remembered the things that you said

Here I was dancing in the arms of my husband-the thought still gave me a shiver of pleasure-for everyone to see and he was showing them who he really was. I'm not sure they truly believed it wasn't Vincent pulling some horribly cruel joke that I had yet to catch on to.

The only person here that had come face-to-face with V was Dominic Stone, and I had kind of whacked him with a crowbar right after V said something to him. Whoopsie. In my defense, Dominic _was_

aiming a gun at V.__

I'll be your crying shoulder  
I'll be love's suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your. . .  
I'll be your crying shoulder  
I'll be love's suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life

The greatest fan of your life  
. . .greatest fan of your life

V slowly brought us to a stop and there wasn't a sound, you could've heard a pin drop. Literally. I saw Lynette smiling over by the DJ and Jaylyn not far in front of Lynette, her jaw hanging open. I take it she wasn't in on this whole thing.

"DADDY!"

Nicole burst through the ring of people who'd crept closer to the dance floor. V knelt down and scooped her up as she jumped at him.

"Hello there Nicole," He was smiling, you could hear it in his voice "why so excited? You just saw me a few minutes ago."

"Daddy," Nicole's brow furrowed as she tried to string together what she wanted to say and have it make sense through her lisp (her 'th' came out as 'f') "fought people. . .no like. . .fiss." She tapped Fawkes's nose "Fought. . .only wear. . .home?"

"Are you afraid for me?"

Nicole nodded vigorously, nearly knocking her curls from her head. She had understood from nearly the day she was born that Daddy's mask made him strange. She knew he 'wore' different faces and knew which were the ones she was supposed to call Daddy and which were not. She also could tell V from the others just in masks on the off chance someone else was running around in one, which I couldn't always. She tried to explain once and I gathered they had a different air about them than V did.

V laughed loudly, which visibly startled quite a few guests. "Oooh, Nicole. There's nothing to worry about, sweetie. I wanted to dance with Mummy in the mask."

"Me too?"

"Of course m'dear."


	14. Le Pink BunEh

********************************************

********************************************

A/N About the last chapter: I know not much went on, terribly sorry 'bout that. I had this whole elaborate plan from day one of this fic, and now it's straight down the toilet. Basically, it involved Nicole and Jaylyn being kidnapped while V and Evey were out. Lynette would be left tied up (or to go to them, never was sure) to deliver the ransom. This would force V back into action so he'd go off and save Nicole and Jaylyn. The whole thing would alternate between V and Jaylyn's point of view, giving us a glimpse into her craziness. Thanks to all muses for this story going bye-bye it's not happening. It did sound like a decent idea, though, didn't it? Damn.

This is the last actual chapter. There is an epilogue, in two parts. I have to say, this chapter and the epilogue(s) sort of go out to IzzydaWolfeGrrl for pointing out that she does, in fact, "still review dammit" and in capitols. I LOVE CAPITOLS!

VPOV

****************************************

I brushed a stray curl from Evey's forehead and slipped out of bed. I was almost grateful to be up before her. She wouldn't stop jumping me-not that I was complaining-long enough to even get dressed. I took a quick shower before padding to the kitchen to make breakfast.

It was nice, honeymooning in the Shadow Gallery. We hadn't been here since Nicole was born. Plus, the public thought we were in Paris so we didn't have to worry too much about them.

"I would say this was like old times, but it was never this private and you never dressed like that."

"Hmm" I hadn't heard Evey come in. "very true."

I stood barefoot in the kitchen wearing a black compression bodysuit with loose black sweat pants swung low on my hips. The bodysuit was a left-over from just after my escape from Larkhill, I'd used it to control the scarring. After a couple of years I'd been able to stop wearing it in favor of tight clothing. It still felt nice to wear now and then though.

Evey's arms slipped around my middle from behind and she hooked a thumb in the waistband of my sweat pants. I smiled, she was at it again. I was determined to eat before we fell into bed again. Or the floor, or couch, or table, or wherever we made it to. She had just started to slip her hand down the front of my pants when a loud crash came from the main room.

"Ow! Dammit! That was not necessary." Lynette? What was she doing here?

"I stubbed my toe!" Oh god, Jaylyn too?

"Well you should've co-operated." That voice I didn't know.

I turned the stove off and walked out of the kitchen with Evey right behind me. Jaylyn was hopping around holding one foot, Nicole was sleeping soundly on the couch, and Lynette was glaring at another girl who's back was to us. From behind she looked just like Lynette except that the back of her shirt had 'Weakdays Turn Into The Weakends' written on it in what looked suspiciously like Sharpie instead of being plain like Lynette's.

She whirled around and flashed me a smile. In looks, she was a bit softer than Lynette with straightened side-bangs across her left eye, blending into her curly hair. She was barefoot, her jeans torn at the knees, the front of her shirt (which I could now see) had 'Young And Divine' written across it the same way as the back.

"Hello V, Evey. Jaylyn and Lynette have things to say, _don't you_?"

"Yeah, gotta go." Jaylyn tried to dart away, but the third girl grabbed the back of her shirt.

"Oh _hell_ no. I had to drag you back by force. You are going to do the right thing and end this nicely."

"Excuse me, but who are you?" I asked.

"Who? Who is but the form following the function of what and _what_ I am is a man in a mask." She quipped.

"Where have I heard that before?" I said sarcastically.

"I'm shocked you needed to ask, V. I only had to drag you back once before you learned your lesson."

I blanched as a memory I had tried very hard to suppress came to mind. It was just before the Fifth and I'd been out wandering the streets. I remember being spoken to by girl dressed like a homeless person and then being whacked in the head with a frying pan by the same person.

The next thing I remember was waking up in the Gallery in a pink bunny suit and tied to my bed. The girl who'd whacked me was sitting at the foot of the bed contemplating me and she simply said 'Stop disappearing V, it's rather incontinent when trying to write a story.' before vanishing into thin air. It took me hours to get untied. I was afraid Jaylyn or Lynette would wander in and find me like that. I never would have heard the end of it.

"Authoress." I said, hanging my head for a moment.

"Muy bein, V."

"Whoa, V's hanging his head. What did you do to him?" Lynette asked

"Stop stalling. Say what you have to say."

"Which is?"

The Authoress apparently became fed up with Lynette and grabbed her jaw.

"We're sorry guys" The Authoress said, moving Lynette's jaw so it seemed like she was talking "it's time we go home."

She release Lynette's jaw and grabbed mine, doing the same thing.

"Take this with you."

She dragged me across the room to my CD collection, forced me to pick up an album by Pandora and hand it to Lynette. I was more than a little upset, that was one of my favorites and the only one in the world.

"Alright," she said "now that everything's in place it's time for the epilogue!"

She snapped her fingers and she, Jaylyn, and Lynette disappeared.


	15. Epilogue Part I

****************************************************

A/N That chapter sucked, I know. And there's no such band as Pandora. It took me forever to find a band name I came up with that didn't exist. At least as far as Google knows. I'm trusting Google. Oh, bonus points, I just crashed my mom's computer. Her second one in two years thanks to me. I'm going to be the next Jimmy Hoffa when she finds out.

V: -drops in from ceiling- I'm here.  
Me: WHERE WERE YOU HALF A STORY AGO?  
V: Recovering from my sun burn.  
Me: Huh?  
V: -sigh- You forced myself and a handful of others onto an island with you, remember? And I got a horrible sun burn.  
Me: Oh yeah! Wait a minute, how did you get a sunburn if you're covered in burn scars?  
V: Umm. . .ON WITH THE STORY!

Jaylyn didn't remember. She didn't remember anything. I think she's been drinking the memories away, even though she's not supposed to drink because her liver's about to fail. Stupid girl thinks because she's rich and famous she can do whatever she wants. Which she can, sort of.

****************************************************************************************************

That's why the Authoress had forced V to give us that Pandora album. I started out just listening to it and decided to find more of their stuff, but I couldn't. I couldn't find any record of them. I finally looked at the date on the album to see if it was just really old or really new and nearly had a heart attack. We'd returned to late 2008 and the copyright on the album was for five years in the future. The name's of the artists scared me the most.

_Lee Fox on bass, Stan Candy on drums, Jaylyn Summers on guitar, Lynette Reys on vocals. . ._

Yeah. Jaylyn and I (along with two people I didn't know) were Pandora. Or were going to be. Talk about destiny calling. But we'd been big and huge and stuffs for over a year now and we were about to be nobodies. Jaylyn was a ticking time bomb, which is what brought me here.

I stood on the Tube station, waiting for the train to leave the station. Once it was gone, I was all alone and able to go where I pleased. I jumped down into the tracks and walked toward the dead end that was just around the corner. It was obvious no one came down here at all, the place was filthy. That was good for me.

I racked my brain, trying to remember and distinguishing landmarks. Lucky for me there was a red 'V' in the tiles which must have been what told V were his home would be. I could only assume the 'V' was to mark the end of the tracks.

I tapped around on the wall trying to find some sort of hollow. The very bottom red tile came loose when I tapped it and I pulled it away to find a crevice in the wall. I stuck the small box I was carrying into the hole, replaced the tile, and headed back toward the station.

All I could do was hope V would find my gift undisturbed.


	16. Epilogue Part II

****

********

A/N Alright, I have a few funny 'deleted scenes' that I would love to put up from back before all my muses vanished. However, I want to know that you guys want to read them. SO if I get at least two reviews (I _really_ wanna put 'em up) I'll put them up. (Some of them are just dialogue at the moment and need to be 'written' before they all go up)

V: Soooo, you need me now?  
Me: No.  
Young V: She needs me!  
V: We're. . .the same. . .person?  
Me: Yeah, but he's just out of Larkhill.

VPOV

Irony was beautiful. I was led into the Underground by a 'V' shaped shadow on the ground caused by one of the signs and now, after much wandering around, I found the location of my home. The giant red 'V' marked the spot. Now to start digging. . .

I had just started popping the red tiles off the wall when an old box fell out and landed near my feet. I picked it up gingerly and blew the dust off the top. _To The Man From Room Five of Larkhill. _I was instantly suspicious. How had someone known years in advance that I would find this? There is no such this as coincidence, though. . .

I pulled the lid off and settled down against the base of the wall. Inside was a letter and a bundle wrapped in cloth. I opened the letter first.

__

To the man who will soon become V,

Hullo V! You have no idea who I am, I know, and I have no way to prove to you that I am not some sort of trick of Norsefire's. There is no way you will believe me for another twenty years, then you will understand. I hope. Until then most of this letter won't make sense.

I want you to know three things before we get started: You're doing the right thing (Or you will, if you have no idea what I'm talking about), you're beautiful, and I love you. I never really told you any of that while I had the chance and I regret it to this day.

There are several things enclosed but the most important one is Guido. Use him well. Before you even think it, no I'm not stupid enough to put something live in here. What do you think I am, an idiot? I lived with you long enough to know better.

I had so much I wanted to tell you, but now nothing will come to mind. Damn. Make sure you remind Nicole that her Aunties love her very much, don't let her forget us. I know you have no idea who Nicole is right now, but you will. And you'll do a wonderful job with her.

Jaylyn would say hello but she's been drinking herself into denial. She became very rational after we left you and refused to believe any of it happened. I miss you. I miss you and Evey and Nicole and Barbie and, hell, I even miss Finch.

Lynette

The Fifth of November, 2014

P.S. Remember, remember the fifth of November V. I know I do. Oh, and, no Scarlet Carsons when we meet. Even though I know I won't, I don't want to die. There's too much fun to be had stalking you.

I put aside the letter, thoroughly confused by it, and opened the cloth bundle. A grinning façade looked up at me, the finish still shiny. That was what she meant by Guido. Guido 'Guy' Fawkes. I picked it up gingerly, revealing a CD below it.

An album by a band named Pandora.


	17. ANNOUNCEMENT

********

Hey guys.

The deleted scenes are almost done, some still need to be changed from straight dialogue

to something readable. I'm working on it. I just started my senior year (yesterday) so

everything's a bit hectic right now what with me trying to make sure I graduate, trying to remember

my new locker number and combination (Seniors get new ones and it sucks), trying not to forget the halftime show

for this year before Friday(!), and starting to apply to colleges.

Urgh it sucks.

Oh and I'm attacking the Drama Department's head becuase I just found out our musical is in the fall instead of the spring

and that we're doing -drum roll- WILLY WONKA! Heck yes! I already am bugging him because I want to be

an Oompa-Loompa. I'm excited about this. ^.^

So. . .yeah. I'm aiming for having them up by the end of the month.

What? Don't give me that look.

Don't kill me. Please?

Ok to make you happy-ish I'll tell you a plan I have in the works.

I think I may have mentioned wanting to stick Jaylyn and Lynettein the new Alice In Wonderland.

Yep, that's not gonna happen. Tried writing it but failed miserably. I have a new plan.

However for this new idea to work I NEED YOUR GUY'S HELP!

I want to write a 'What If' type story with everybody from this.

I _can_ write them all easily, it's the ideas I don't have.

What I need you guys to do is start thinking of ideas for them to do.

Funny is ideal but, hey, beggers can't be choosers. They'll all be one-shots maybe two.

At the beginning of each one I'll be putting the username of who suggested the

idea, maybe even the suggestion itself. Not sure about that yet.

Now, I don't want you all to be suggesting here. Write them down and Author Alert me.

I'll post a prologue-type thing to explain what all is going on and give a few guidelines.

Basically it'll be something along the lines of 'if you suggest a crossover, fine,

but I might ask if you could change the other person if I don't know them well or at all'

Yadda-yadda blahblahblah you get the point.

If you guys think this is a bad idea, though, tell me here.

I don't want to start it if everyone thinks it's stupid and no one will

help out. Most suggestions will be used so don't worry about if you don't think it's good enough.

Submit it anyway.

So, um, I think that's it. Ta-ta for now!

I have parades on _most _Sundays and games on _most _Fridays amd homework on Saturdays and stuff.


	18. Deleted Scenes

****

A/N Ok, so I feel horrible about basically saying these were ready to go then waiting almost a month to put them up. I know I have more _**somewhere **_**that were much funnier but I can't find them anywhere. I'm not happy with thes at all and after staring at them mearly daily I'm not even sure they're that funny. Either way, I hope you at least like them as a time-waster.**_**  
**_**The setting (Where in the timeline) is in bold.**

Grr ff hates me and is putting nearly EVERYTHING in italics. (I HATE IT WHEN IT DOES THIS) Ignore it, please. The only thing that should be in italics is the first dream bit.

__

**

* * *

**

****

(Dream, DYKTIAY?)

So, here I am, minding my own business for once. Alright, so no one was home. But still. I

could ___be going through other people's stuff to get ideas on how to annoy the shit out of them, but I wasn't. I was behaving myself for once. Shocker, I know._

__

Anyways, I was simply skating around the house in my socks when out of nowhere BAM! I jumped, prepared to shriek as the door next to me burst open.

"OH MY GOD, HOW DID BARNEY GET IN HERE?"  
That's right. Barney the purple dinosaur was standing in the doorway. I was afraid he was going to break out into 'I love you, you love me' at any moment. I ran screaming down the hall as fast as I could, which wasn't very fast considering the halls are marble and I was in socks.

"Wait!" A muffed voice came out of the Barney head.  
"V?" I asked, attempting to skid to a halt.  
He reached up and pulled the Barney head off to reveal. . .Guy Fawkes. Not really expecting a mask under a mask, but whatever.  
"I thought you guys left!"  
"They did leave."  
"But. . .but. . ." I was seriously confused.  
"I'm not who you think I am."  
V reached up and tugged off his Guy Fawkes mask to reveal. . .Michael Jackson.

**(After moving into the new house, DYKTIAY?)**

"Ummm, Lynette?" Jaylyn called from the bathroom we were going to be sharing.  
"Yeah?"  
"There's two toilets. I mean, there were in the Gallery too, but I could tell which was the toilet and which was the other thingy."  
"And you can't now?" I looked up from my book and in the general direction of the bathroom.  
"No."  
"Well pick one." This would be interesting.  
Several minutes passed before Jaylyn screeched. I fell out of my chair, laughing my ass off.  
"Wrong one, Jaylyn!"

* * *

**(ATGAAT)**

Evey was staring off into the distance, clearly in what my mother always called la-la land. V was getting a bit worried, she had never gone this long without moving or talking. Me, I was simply enjoying my book while Jaylyn was off somewhere doing god knows what.  
"Evey, what are you thinking?" V asked.  
"Oh nothing." She replied as she snapped back to reality.  
"If you do not tell me I shall be forced to make guesses."  
"Go ahead."  
"Very well. I believe whatever you are thinking about involves a pitchfork, a pony, a clown, and Richard Nixon."  
I paused mid-page turn. Well at least he had imagination.

* * *

**(ATGAAT, after Larkhill fiasco)**

I wiped the sweat from my forehead and couldn't believe I'd hardly made a dent. For the past couple of hours I had been trying to sort the books in Evey's room. I started toward the kitchen to get a drink, but didn't get past the main room of the Gallery.

_Hey! Hey! Hey, hey, hey!  
Macho, macho man (macho man)  
I've got to be, a macho man  
Macho, macho man  
I've got to be a macho! Ow. . ._

Macho, macho man  
I've got to be, a macho man  
Macho, macho man (yeah, yeah)  
I've got to be a macho!

V was dancing around and shaking his ass to The Village People. I turned back around; I didn't need a drink that bad.

* * *

**(Any point. This is something my band director told us about his sister.  
If you don't get it, say it out loud. Oh, and Peo is pronounced P-O)**

"Do you remember that time. . .?" Jaylyn asked.

"Peo?" Peo is/was the band director at our school.

"And his sister?"

"With the phone?"

V looked back and forth between Jaylyn and I, obviously confused.

"You two know exactly what you're talking about?"

I nodded.

"Well what _are_ you talking about?" He asked.

Jaylyn mimed picking up a phone and made ringing noises. I mimed answering it.

"Kelly Peo, RN." I said cheerily.

* * *

**(DYKTIAY? Exploring the house.  
You'll need to use a bit of imagination, which is why this was never used.)**

"Who's idea was it to use Nextel Walkie-Talkies?" Jaylyn asked.

"Mine." V replied. "You two get lost easy."

"Guys. . .I think I'm lost." I said, proving him right.

"I might be too." V admitted.

"I think I'm in the second kitchen." I said.

"We have two kitchens?" Evey exclaimed.

"I found an indoor pool!" Jaylyn squee-ed "GERONIMO!" There was a loud splash.

"Oh lord." V groaned "Thankfully they're waterproof."

"Please tell me she wasn't still wearing my leather boots." Evey said quietly.

"Ummm. . .last time I saw her she was." For her sake I hoped she wasn't.

"Evey!" Jaylyn said "Did you know leather shrinks?"

"I will kill you in your sleep." Evey growled after a moment.

"At least they weren't mine." V stated happily.

"At least they weren't yours? V!"

"Oh no, V. You angered it." I whispered.

* * *

**(DYKTIAY? Between Nicole's birth and wedding)**

"GOD DAMMIT!" V screamed from the door I was passing with Nicole.

"V!" I threw the door open "Nicole was just outside, watch your. . .language. . .oh my."

I covered Nicole's eyes quickly. He was her dad, but still. V was standing by a dresser, nude, holding his crotch. One of the drawers was half open and a pair of underwear lie on the floor next to him.

"Did you. . .?"

I burst out laughing, much to V's annoyance. I couldn't believe it. V had slammed the drawer without making sure _he_ was out of the way. I don't have one of those and never have as far as I know, but I have to say: OW!

* * *

**If you didn't get that last one PM me. I'll explain.**

Here's a random observation for you:

I have the graphic novel and I was flipping through it recently looking for things I could use and you'll never guess what I saw. Mein Kampe on V's bookshelf. Yeah. Hitler's book about killing everyone. Don't believe me? It's in the last panel on page nine.


End file.
